betrayal_abcfandomcom-20200215-history
...Except When the Bear is Chasing You
| season = 1 | number = 2 | image = Except_When_the_Bear_is_Chasing_You_-_Portal_-_1x02.jpeg|250px | airdate = October 6, 2013 | writer = David Zabel & Lisa Zwerling | director = Michael Morris | previous = "Pilot" | next = "If You Want the Fruit..." }} is the second episode of Betrayal. Synopsis IN THE AFTERMATH OF THEIR PASSIONATE AFFAIR, SARA AND JACK STRUGGLE WITH WHAT THEIR FUTURE HOLDS ON ABC'S "BETRAYAL" Still reeling from the discovery of who Jack really is, Sara decides to recommit herself to her marriage. Meanwhile, Jack comes face to face with Sara's husband, Drew, in the murder investigation that has shaken the Karsten family to its core. Recap No matter how hard she tries, Sara can’t stop thinking about Jack. But despite the allure of her affair, she seems intent on strengthening her marriage and focusing on her family. Meanwhile, Sara is on Jack’s mind too. He remains distracted by her even while he works. Speaking of Jack’s job, he is about to find himself very, very busy with Lou’s murder case. He and Thatcher are alerted that T.J. (who isn’t allowed to drink) is drinking heavily at a club. When they arrive at the club, Thatcher chastises T.J. for mixing alcohol with his medication. The police want to talk to him about Lou’s murder – and he’s obviously not in any shape for that now. “Am I in any trouble?” T.J. worriedly wonders. Jack assures him they’ll work it out. “We need to get you ready for their questions before they bring you in.” Later, Jack goes to see Drew to discuss the case in hopes he can get Drew to exclude T.J. from the investigation. Imagine his shock when Sara walks into Drew’s office! Surprise, surprise, Jack. Drew is Sara’s husband. Jack leaves the office in a tizzy and runs into Sara downstairs. She’s furious and tells him to stay away from her. She assumes he knew who she was all along and this is some sort of twisted legal strategy. Whatever they had is over. Done. Meanwhile, at Lou’s memorial service, Jack delivers some bad news to Thatcher. T.J. just called… from the police station. Jack rushes out to manage the situation, leaving Elaine to wonder what is going on. Thatcher reluctantly fills her in, which begs the question: “Why would the police be looking at him?” Thatcher cryptically responds, “It’s me they’re after.” And later, he tells Lou’s wife, Connie, to remain quiet. At the station, Jack worries that T.J. isn’t ready for an interrogation. But after hours of coaching, T.J. manages to stick to his fake alibi when Drew questions him. Afterwards, Jack tracks down Sara. “You need to leave,” Sara pleads. “You can’t be here.” He convinces her to give him five minutes of her time so he can explain. “We owe each other that,” he said. She agrees and listens as he assures her he had no idea who her husband was. Jack says as much as he’s tried to get Sara out of his head, he can’t. They just can’t pretend it didn’t happen or that they don’t share the connection that they do. “This is real,” Jack whispers. He tries to convince Sara to meet him one last time and promises her that if she doesn’t show up, he will never contact her again. Later, when Drew discovers that Karsten suspected Lou of stealing money and Lou had agreed to testify to the feds, he questions Connie to get the truth. At the end of the episode, T.J. is surprisingly arrested! Meanwhile, Sara is getting dolled up. Is she going to meet Jack? As he waits alone, he certainly hopes that is the case. But she doesn’t show. Instead, Sara chooses her family. Cast *Hannah Ware -as- Sara Hadley *Stuart Townsend -as- Jack McAllister *James Cromwell -as- Thacher Karsten *Henry Thomas -as- T.J. Karsten *Chris Johnson -as- Drew Hadley *Wendy Moniz -as- Elaine McAllister *Elizabeth McLaughlin -as- Valerie McAllister *Braeden Lemasters -as- Victor McAllister Video